


I'm Your Moon

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: We go round and round.





	I'm Your Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 or so for a challenge at The Delphic Expanse. Inspired by "I'm Your Moon," by Jonathan Coulton.

"All right," Trip said. "We'll start simple." He set his computer to play a slow waltz and took her hands in his. "Later on we'll be closer together, but right now we need to see each other's feet."

"You intend for me to mimic you."

"Exactly. Just until you get the hang of it." The look on T'Pol's face gave Trip pause. "You sure you wanna go through with this? There's a lot of public touching..."

"We already agreed. The wedding will follow my traditions, so there should be a reception to honor yours."

Trip kissed her, and they danced.


End file.
